


Held

by butterfingers69



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: Harry is continuously surprised that Kim is still with him.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Held

You shift your arm around his waist and pull him to lean into your side. He eyes are fond; a smile comes and goes. Your being is overcome with warmth.

"Why do you let me do this?" you ask, in awe.

One of his hand’s dances in your chest hair, "Hold me?"

"Hold you, talk to you, be near you... Hell, even simply existing in the same world as me."

He rests his chin on you. "Same reason you do."

Love he means but isn't one to say such a word so freely. It's a big word; a scary word.

"Because you are too much of a mess to face the world alone?"

He smiles, "I suppose so."

Oh, how sweet it is. His smile sends endorphins to flood your system. Let this never end.

You lean in to peck him on the lips, he shifts to lay more of his weight on you. You feel his ribcage expanding rhythmically with yours.

"To be fair, I probably made you more of a mess instead," you chuckle.

"That's not always a bad thing," he says, muffled into your chest, you feel his hot, humid breath. "I like it when you make me a mess."

That has multiple meanings. No, not just sex. (But it does include it.)

"You make a beautiful mess," you hum.

He groans weakly, it is his shield of choice when facing compliments, he doesn't want to take. It's the cutest thing, so there is no way you'll stop.

You don't want to stop staring at him, feeling his cool skin against you. Your eyes slip closed, and you come to terms with how tired you are.

It is okay, he'll be here tomorrow.

You smile internally, feeling your world fade into soft, assuring darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope this offered a little joy in these trying times!


End file.
